Measuring devices are conventionally supplied with a manual printed on paper. The manual specifies calibration parameters which are checked during a calibration measurement. Accordingly, these calibration values are used within the framework of the calibration for checking continued functional capability and observance of the set properties for the measuring device specified in the data sheet. However, during the production life-cycle of a measuring device, such calibration parameters can change. This can occur, on the one hand, if the performance capability of the measuring device changes because of new device software, but also if components of the measuring device are replaced. In such cases, it may become necessary to modify the calibration parameters applicable for a measuring device especially at the time of a service. Such modifications are not usually reproduced reliably in an updated manual. The data sheet is also not updated in such a reliable manner that purchasers of the measuring device always have current calibration parameters for the measuring device at their disposal. Even if such an update takes place, it cannot be guaranteed that the customer has the appropriate documents to hand in the event of a customer-implemented calibration.
For example, DE 26 35 204 B2 shows a conventional network analyser which is supplied with a data sheet and a service manual. The above-named problems can therefore occur with this measuring device.
The invention is based upon the object of providing a measuring device, a calibration device, a measuring system and a method for operating a calibration system which guarantee the use of updated calibration parameters with a low cost to the user.